Sydney's Horror
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: Syd has a rotten day of sorting through her memories of her childhood. Alot of action... its long but its a take on syd's childhood...AND NO SYD DOES NOT DIE! some have thought that... This is bordering MA rating, be warned. lol


DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend. AndI kinda got the idea from JAGSVUfanatic so i have to give a shout out!

**Sydney's Horror**

'_BANG! She heard the shot and could almost see the bullet pierce skin. Then everything was silent, no breathing no heartbeat, it was finally over, and her awful past flooded her mind and played through like a movie. It had started when she was six and had lead to this one fateful gunshot.'_

"Mommy don't, please stop." Sydney was six and was being hit over and over by her mother. "I'll be bigger than you someday and you'll be sorry!" Sydney was a brave little girl and matched her mother shout for shout. "You brat how dare you threaten me!" Sydney's mom took her by the hair and threw her in a closet and locked the door.

"No! Let me out mommy, I'll be good I promise! Not the dark please!" "You should have thought about that before you mouthed off to me." Unlike most fears of the dark, Sydney had not only a legitimate reason to fear the dark, but was not only scarred but terrified of the dark. At night in the dark of her room, her drunken father would stumble in and lie with her. He would touch her, and make her do things that at that point she didn't understand, but knew were wrong. Now anytime she was in the dark she would loose herself into her mind like a with drawl from reality.

Since her father had started molesting Sydney, her mother had gone from loving to abusive in a little under a week. She would hit, kick, scream, and full out beat Sydney until ultimately she couldn't move or passed out, which ever came first, and all Sydney could do was try to avoid her fists. Now that Sydney was left in the dark she cried, Sydney cried like she had never cried before until she was out of tears and fell asleep.

Sydney was startled awake by her fathers cry announcing that he was home. Sydney listened to her mother and father talk and wished that she hadn't ever been born. "Crag, hi honey." "Hi, Beth how was today?" "She was awful she didn't make her bed right," Sydney scoffed at the little thing that sounded so stupid. Yet that had sent her mother into a fit of rage. "Then when I punished her she threatened me." "Beth, I'll take care of her." "OK Crag."

Sydney shook in fear hearing the slur in his speech and knowing tonight would be bad. Sydney scooted in the corner of the closet as footsteps came to the door. "Sydney!" "Yes father?" Sydney knew better than to answer any differently. "Are you ready to behave?" "Yes, please let me out!" Sydney didn't care what happened as long as she got out of the dark for a little while.

Crag her father opened the door and grabbed her wrist and brought her face to his. "Sydney you know when you disobey your mother I take over, right?" "Yes." "Well now tonight you're all mine." "No! Please! Don't I'll be good please, it hurts, don't hurt me anymore!" "Don't say another word." Sydney did as her father commanded and cried.

Crag forced Sydney down onto her bed and held her small body with a stomach pin as he ran his hands through her hair. "Please…" Sydney's last attempt received her a punch to her jaw and she never made another sound as he forced himself into her until he was spent. Crag left Sydney in a heap on her bed. "Now obey your damn mother!"

_Syd's head fell to the ground with a crack as another memory folded in._

Sydney's father left when she was 12, and her mother started hooking to get money. Sydney was now 12 ½ and hated the world more than anything. She was now in 7th grade and was teased badly by the other kids in her school, had to hear her mother in her room with a different man every night, and had to fight through the nightmares of her father and the dark. Which didn't leave her with much refuge from hatred and sex.

When she was 10 she realized what her father had been doing to her when cops came to her school to speak about different kinds of abuse, and knew her mother used sex to get money. Sydney was more educated than any other student in her middle school not only in book smarts but in life smarts too. Sydney's favorite pastime was studying and since she couldn't have a TV or radio that's what she was always doing. Her only luck was that her mother didn't care where she was as long as her chores were done and she cooked dinner.

Sydney would go to the park and sit until 2 or 3 in the morning studying and looking into the pond. Always wishing that someone would rescue her one day. She dreamt of a tall, muscular, blonde man that would protect her at all costs, but knew it would never happen.

"Why do you sit out here so late?" Sydney recognized the voice but jumped from the sound. "I, um, I, need to go." Sydney went to walk away from her math teacher Miss Sam Trip. When she touched her arm. "Sit don't run." Sydney did as she was asked never looking her in the eyes.

"So, this is why you're so smart." "Not really," "You underestimate yourself Sydney you are the smartest kid in my class." "No I mean I study English and science at the park and the rest at home." Her teacher would have laughed had she not thought she was serious.

"Your mother must be very proud." "Not really." Sydney knew she should look up but she just picked at her notebooks edge. "She probably is." "I don't even think she knows I exist." "I bet she does." "No she's to busy hitting me or hooking." At this Sydney looked up to see her reaction. So that's it, all the teachers have been trying to figure you out. You're a puzzle Sydney, none of us could decide if you were troubled or abused.

Great not only do the students think I'm a dork but so do the teachers. "Sydney you know that's not what I meant." Sydney put her eyes back down, she couldn't trust anyone, and she had learned that the hard way when a guy her mom tried to date after hooking him, he went from caring about her to touching her. Also when she told the cop that came to her school she was being abused and not to tell and he tried to arrest her dad causing him to leave and her mother to break her left arm and right leg trying to kill her.

"The kids wouldn't tease you if you would open up a little." "You know that's a hoax, I'd just give them ammo." "So instead of talking to anyone about yourself you bottle it up, that's not healthy." Sydney snapped what did she know about healthy. "No what's not healthy is being beat since you were six by your mother because she's jealous that your father sleeps with you more than her, what's not healthy is the way kids treat me, what's not healthy is when my mom's boyfriends no, customers think I'm up for grabs and my mom doesn't care, what's not healthy is my life, and it should be!"

Sydney stood up and went to walk away when her teacher caught her eye with her expression it wasn't of pity it was of understanding. "What?" "Nothing you just remind me of myself at your age." "Yeah right," Now Sydney knew not to trust her. "No, really. My mom hit me and my dad molested me, I was, am still deathly afraid of the dark." "It doesn't go away?" Sydney sat down again. "Not really." "Oh."

"Syd I wouldn't know about the rest of what you go through but trust me when I say I understand." "Trust you; I can't even trust my family." "Syd look at me." Sam turned the girl's head up to face her. "I only want to be there for you, you can trust me."

"Thanks, oh Miss Trip?" "Call me Sam," "Sam?" "Yes?" "Can you get rid of this I don't think its safe around me or my mom." Sydney handed a 9mm to a shocked teacher. "I wanted to end it I've carried it with me here for 2 weeks, I was going to use it tonight. Now I don't think I want to."

Sydney didn't turn around as she walked away. Her teacher looked at the gun in her hands and thought about how close it had been for her when she held a gun like this to her forehead, but for some reason couldn't pull the trigger, she had no doubt this was the reason.

_Syd felt nothing as her past ran in front of her face like a movie for what seemed a lifetime but took less than a second, her next vision she had never forgot, it had decided her destiny._

Sydney was 13 when she had the worst night ever.Sydney was molested that night worse than she had ever been, her mother had passed out on the couch and the 'John' had come into her room forcibly raping her orally before exploring both other possibilities. Sydney had been molested before but never any way but the normal way and it hurt so bad she could barely keep from screaming, and when he came she did.

"You brat!" He had started to hit her and he tore her up badly before she could run out of the house stopping in the shed to get her overnight bag full of clothes and money. She had packed this earlier in the year when she talked with Sam her teacher in the park.

It was only 2 months ago when she had talked with someone, and meet someone she could trust, but she was sure that she would help her. Sam had found out when her birthday was, even, and had given her a 50 dollar bill which was tucked in her pack the only money she had and the best present she had ever gotten.

As she got to Sam's house she heard a scream and ran in the open front door. "Sam!" Sydney wasn't that loud but got an answer. "Help, ahhhh get off!" Sydney ran up the stairs, instantly forgetting all of her troubles, and came upon Sam with a dark figure on her. "Get off her!" Sydney had the masked man out like a light and pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds even though he was twice her size and had cut her with something and hit her, hard. Sydney had a little bell go off in her mind that this is what I should do with myself.

"Sam are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine he broke in a few seconds ago." "Are you sure you're ok?" "Yeah, Sydney thanks." "You'll owe me one, how's that, maybe two" Sydney said as she felt the blood running down her side and saw the knife in his hand.

"Sydney why are you here, not like I'm not glad but," "It got bad," "How bad?" Sam noted the obvious abuse marks. "It went too far he didn't just molest me he, he," She understood. "Sydney its ok it's not your fault," "I know but it hurt so badly," Sydney started to cry. "I'll call the cops on him," She indicated the figure under Sydney. "Then we'll go to the hospital ok?" "Ok."

After the hospital incident whenever her mom would bring home company she would sit in the park. Talking with Sam and no matter how late it was Sam was always out with her. They talked about school, and how Sydney wanted to be a cop when she got older, and even about personal issues. Sam was like the mother Sydney never had and she even took to buying her clothes and things of that sort. Sydney was finally happy and was waiting for it to spiral out of control. Like she knew it would.

_Syd was watching her past fly by and waiting for the present to come and take her away. When the vision she wished was a movie, approached._

Sydney was coming home from the park at 2am when the police stopped her. "Are you Sydney Alis?" "Yes, why" "Your father has full custody of you know and you are to pack to leave we'll take you get in." "No, I won't go back to him!" Sydney ran back to Sam's house and was pounding on the door before the cops got out of their car. "Sam! Sam!" "Come on kid leave these people alone."

Sydney had the cop off her and to the floor in seconds wishing she could do this when it counted like when men attacked her. "Sam please!" Sam came out the door to the two cops subduing a thrashing Sydney. "What's going on?" "Sorry to wake you mam." "No tell me now I know this girl." "They are taking me to my dad's he asked for full custody and he got it but mom never told me about it Sam you can't let them take me to him!" "Sydney I'll fight it I promise!"

"No I can't go back!" That was the last time Sydney saw Sam for the next month until the court date to appeal and her father was three times as worse as before attacking Sydney when ever she was around. She had been hospitalized for a stab wound, a broken wrist, a cracked cheekbone, and a concussion since he had got her. The night before they went to court her father locked her in a closet.

"Dad let me out you can't do this!" Syd backed up and drove her shoulder hard into the door cracking it in half and flying out into her fathers retreating back knocking him over."You brat!" That night Sydney was rushed to intensive care for a punctured lung, a broken chest bone, a broken jaw, a broken cheekbone, and a crushed larynx. All resulting in a mild coma.

When Sydney woke up her father and mother were in the room with her arguing, "You could of killed her! I may not be the best mom but I will change after this. She may be an idiot but no matter what you do to her she is my daughter, and you cannot kill her!" "You bitch," her father rushed her mother and stuck a needle in her neck, shooting air into it unconsciously. Her father didn't know it'd kill her but Sydney did and she watched in horror as her mother died at the foot of her hospital bed. As Sydney's father turned to her she faked being in the coma and he ran out screaming "Help, help, my wife!"

The memorial for Sydney's mom was on a Thursday and was rainy and cold. Sydney had agreed to testify against her father but had demanded to go to her service. All that Sydney could hear were the last words her mother had said, _"You could of killed her! I may not be the best mom but I will change after this. She is smart and no matter what you do to her she is my daughter, and you cannot kill her!" _and a tear of honest love ran down Sydney's cheek with the reassurance that their was still love for her in her mother.

"I will always love you mother, rest in peace." "Do what Syd?" Sydney was given to Sam in light of the evidence against her father and was now her adopted daughter. "Nothing," "Oh ok you ready for court?" "Yeah lets go." Sydney and Sam left for the courthouse and started the gruesome month ordeal. "

"He unconsciously killed my mother." The jury read was the key factor on our decision, this girl has been through hell and deserves to have her father executed but as she stated he didn't know it would kill her and we find him not guilty on attempted murder." Sydney screamed, "NOOOOOOO! You can't let him go!" the jury asked Sydney for one moment and finished, "But we find him guilty on the count of murder in the 3rd degree." With that the judge sentenced him to 25 years imprisonment and it was through.

_Sydney was 15 when her father went to prison and she joined the witness protection program with her adoptive mother Sam. Changing last name's to Cooke. Sydney was 40 when he got out and came after her. Knowing this was her final memory she braced herself for the end, the end to it all._

"Sydney !" "Oh my god!" "Come here, I'm gonna kill you! You took 25 years of my life!" "No don't please!" Sydney's father pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger shooting her and being shot by her partner, on Ranger Headquarter steps.

_Sydney watched her father let out his last breath and took in a breath herself at the same time knowing it was now over for good and remembered a thought in one of her memories. ' _Sydney would go to the park and sit until 2 or 3 in the morning studying and looking into the pond. Always wishing that someone would rescue her one day. She dreamt of a tall, muscular, blonde man that would protect her at all costs, but knew it would never happen. _' Sydney realized that all of her horrors were finally gone and looked into the eyes of her hero, her partner, Francis Gage a tall, muscular, blonde man that would protect her at all costs. And laid her head back as he asked her if she would be alright. "Yes. Yes, I will from now on."_

_The End_

Authors Note

I want reviews good or bad are welcome!


End file.
